


Unorthadox Morning

by EvisceratedArchangel



Category: Ed Edd n Eddy
Genre: F/M, Menstrual Cycle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-27
Updated: 2013-04-27
Packaged: 2017-12-09 17:58:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/776342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvisceratedArchangel/pseuds/EvisceratedArchangel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: fem!dd and regular! Kevin are saying and fem!dd is upset because she's on her ~ period ~ and as her bf Kevin is really concerned but she's too embarrassed to tell him what's wrong</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unorthadox Morning

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for headcanon Fem!DD name

Double D always woke up at the same time, every morning at exactly 7:15 AM. Like clockwork, exactly 15 minutes after she woke up, she would text her beloved Kevin, "Good morning <3." Though Kevin often was not often awake at this time he loved waking up an hour or two later and grabbing his phone and opening it to view a text from her. 

This morning though was different. Kevin WAS awake and was eagerly awaiting the text. Prepared to proudly tell Double D that he had been waiting for her text, but 7:30 came and passed and Kevin began to worry. He snatched his phone off his night stand and went through his few contacts to find the one he was looking for, and hitting the call button. His worry only increased when it took an uncharacteristically long time for her to answer the phone.

"Hello," Double D's voice croaked softly at the other end of the phone.

Kevin frowned, worried by the tone of her voice, "Are you ok? You never texted me. I got worried."

"Oh dear," she sounded unhappy, "I'm sorry Kevin I did not notice the time."

What the hell, Double D not keeping track of the time was as likely as Eddy  lending someone money.

"Are you sick or something? You sound terrible."

"Why thank you Kevin, what a kind thing to tell me first thing in the morning," Double D responded, dry sarcasm in her tone.

"Sorry Double D, I just meant that you don't sound like yourself. and you're off your schedule."

"Who says I'm off my schedule? Maybe I just wanted you to text me first for once did you ever think of that," Double D snapped, irritation was growing in her voice.

Kevin was dumbfounded and a bit stung by the remark, but was more sure than ever that something was wrong. Double D was always prim and proper and polite and almost never got mad at anyone, let alone him.

"Double D, I'm sorry I called you though. Please tell me what's wrong."

"Kevin I-I'm FINE--" She began to stutter.

"Don't lie to me I know you're not fine," He retorted.

"Did you just call me a liar Kevin," She asked, her voice gaining volume with her anger, "I'm fucking FINE Kevin!"

Kevin sucked in a surprised gasp, Double D never swore. "I'm coming over." 

He hung up and got dressed in something other than his boxers and got on his bike and rode over to his girlfriend's house. It was somewhat pointless since she didn't live very far from him but he wanted to get there as fast as he could. Once he got there he parked and rushed up the to the door and knocked, chewing his lip as he waited impatiently.

Double D's mother answered the door looking surprised, "good morning Kevin, you sure are up early."

"Yeah, sorry to bother you Mrs. E I just wanted to see Double D."

Double D's mother smiled, "She's up in her room, you can go on up."

"Thanks Mrs. E, see you later," He began to climb the stairs two at a time.

"Bye Kevin," She raised her voice and called up the stairs, "Eddwina! Kevin's here!"

Kevin reached the door and threw it open, only to duck a moment later as a pillow flew at his head. "Go away Kevin," Double D screeched.

Kevin closed the door and inspected the room, and was appalled to see it was a mess, at least for Double D's room it was. Papers were on the floor and she was still curled up in her bed, sitting up and clutching something against her abdomen and glaring at him, face bright red. "Kevin please, go away!"

He strode over to her bed and crouched next to her, concern plain on his face, "Double D what's wrong please tell me. I'm worried about you."

She glared at him furiously, before blushing brightly, "I'm fine Kevin, I'm just not feeling well because I'm on my um"

"Your what? Kevin asked impatiently

Double D blushed anew and seemed to curl in upon herself with embarrassment, "It's just my menstrual cycle Kevin."

Kevin stared at her dumbfounded for a moment before he started laughing. He had been so worried over something so natural! He felt ridiculous and relieved.

Double D frowned at him, "I'm so glad you're enjoying my embarrassment Kevin."

He chuckled and stretched up and kissed her, pressing his forehead against hers and letting out a sigh of relief, "I'm sorry, I shouldn't laugh but I was worried you were really sick or something. He let out a quiet laugh, "fuck I love you, you're adorable when you're embarrassed."

"I love you too. Thanks for being worried, you big jerk," She smiled softly.

Kevin and Double D spent the rest of the day together, Kevin catering to her every whim, giving her back massages, cocoa, and food, and Double D cuddling up to him for warmth and enjoying bossing him around


End file.
